custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Narcisca
Narcisca, also refereed to as the''' Guardian of the Dead Souls''' was an entity of shadow and death , and the ruler of the Primordius Magna Underworld. Originally created by Murtaavak as an assistant, Narcisca became too powerful and rebelled. After a furious battle, Murtaavak tore Narcisca's spirit from his body, and banished him to the deepest reaches of Primordius Magna. Biography 60,000 years before Kronaxx's takeover, (60,000 BKT), Murtaavk, a Great Being, created Primordius Magna , and thus, life began. Desiring an assistant and an equal, Murtaavk created Narcisca. He did so, by fusing energized antidermis with energized protodermis, and then, bringing his fusion to life. For one year, Narcisca worked in harmony with Murtaavak, however, a greedy and narcissistic individual, desired to rule over Primordius Magna himself. In the year 59,999 BKT, Narcisca rebelled against Murtaavak, attempting to kill his creator. The two raged a furious battle, and in the end, Murtaavak tore Narcisca's soul from his body, and cast it down into, what would later become the Primordius Magna Underworld. The Guardian of the Dead Souls As the years went by, Narcsica took began to collect the souls of the dead into one massive kingdom, that later became known as the Primordius Magna Underworld. As time went by, Narcisca learned to control the dead, to summon the dead, and even to steal the life of one, and plant it in another. Narcisca gained elemental control over death. Around 78 AKT, 60,077 years after Narcisca's banishing, Kronaxx, now in the form of antidermis, found his way into the underworld. However, Kronaxx crossed paths with Narcisca, and the Lord of the Dead demanded why he (Kronaxx) had entered his domain, whilst he was still alive. Kronaxx was unwilling to answer, but using his telekinetic influence, Narcisca forced a response out of the makuta. Kronaxx told Narcisca of how he sought the Great Toa Stone, in order to activate the legendary robot Kraahkatoa. Once activated, Kronaxx intended to inhabit Kraahkatoa as a new body. Narcisca, too desired a new body, and with this new knowledge, Narcisca set out to find the Great Toa Stone. For good measure, he blasted Kronaxx with a bolt of shadow. Kronaxx, however, survived this execution attempt. Abilities and Traits Personality Narcsica was a selfish, sadistic and greedy individual. Also, as implied by his name, he was narcissistic, hating all, apart from himself. Ruthlessly cunning, and intelligent, Narcisca would stop at nothing to achieve his potential, no mater how many he had to trick, blackmail or kill to achieve it. Abilities As an entity of shadow, Narcisca had complete control over the element, better even, than any makuta. As a fusion of protodermis and antidermis, Narcisca had the ability to evolve and adapt quickly. When banished to the underworld, Narcisca quickly developed elemental control over the element of death, and thus, became the ruler of the dead. Stats Titles *The Guardian of the Dead *The Guardian of the Dead Souls *King of the Dead *Lord of the Dead *The Dark Lord *Lord of the Underworld Trivia *The design for Narcisca's MOC was inspired by Karabak, and Magneon. *Narcisca is one of Liopleurodonferox's favorite characters to write about. *The character itself is inspired by the Greek god Hades. *Narcisca appears in the ''Guardian of the Dead Souls'' Banner. *Narcisca would have been liopleurodonferox's entry for the Tritax MOC contest, only, he was completed too late, so instead, the MOC was used for a new antagonist. Appearances *''Guardian of the Dead Souls'' (First Appearance) See Also *Narcisca/Gallery Category:Shadow Category:Entities Category:Death Category:Protodermis